Stiles Builds His Own Pack
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Stiles got bit by one of the alphas and became an alpha himself. Knowing Beacon Hills can't have two alphas, Stiles ran away. Now, Stiles is moving from town to town, state to state, looking not only for a new home, but to form his own pack. Who will he pick to join him? Can he be a good alpha?
1. Chapter 1

It was quiet in the small town of Greenville. It was always quiet there. Nothing supernatural happened there to disturb the peace. The people went though life like normal. The dealt with normal troubles, normal crimes.

In a diner in that small, normal town, was a seventeen year old boy with brown hair that was short, but long enough to run fingers through it. He wore jeans, silver colored sneakers that looked worn, a black shirt that had "What are you looking at dicknose" written on it in white, all capital letters, and a brown leather jacket over it. Black sunglasses covered his eyes.

An attractive blonde waitress placed his order on the table before him, which was a turkey club with fries and a 7-Up to drink with his meal.

"There you are, cutie," she said, smiling. "Anything else?"

"That's all, Judy," said the boy with a smile. "I'll let you know if I want anything else from you."

"I'll giving you anything you want, Stiles," she said with a wink, then walked away.

Stiles Stilinski smirked, then took a bite out of his sandwich.

At the beginning of July, the second month of summer, the Alpha Pack revealed themselves to the Hale Pack and had been cause them a lot of trouble. In the middle of the last week of July, one of the Alpha lured Stiles into the woods to kill him, but somehow Stiles was able to get away with a few scratches and bite marks.

When he woke up the next morning, all his wounds had heal. He wasn't surprised. Stiles knew the only options for him were death or be a werewolf. Well, he survived the bite, so he was a werewolf.

What surprised him was when he looked into the mirror after his shower, he saw two crimson red eyes staring at him.

Stiles knew that wasn't good. There can't be two alphas in a pack. There can only be one alpha. How the Alpha Pack made it work, Stiles and the Hale Pack still weren't sure.

There was only one alpha in a pack. The alpha was top dog. The leader, the one in charge. The only ways there could be two alphas were if the alphas were mated, Alpha Male and Alpha Female, or if the alphas form an alliance. Neither Stiles nor Derek were gay (And even if they were, there was no way Stiles would dat Derek and no way Derek would date Stiles. Derek thought Stiles annoying and Stiles thought Derek was a nicknose.), and Stiles doubt Derek would form an alliance with him.

So that left Stiles with one option: leave Beacon Hills forever.

He packed up all his things and left Beacon Hills, California and went to Red Falls, California for awhile until he decided to leave. For the past five months, he's been moving from town to town, eventually leaving the state. He was now in Greenville, Colorado and had been there for three weeks.

Once Stiles was finished with his meal, he placed his tip on the table and headed towards the door.

"Judy," said the wolf.

The waitress giggled and gave the handsome boy a small wave.

The young alpha flashed her a smile, showing off his pearly whites, and left the diner. It felt good having beautiful women giving him flirty looks and blushing everytime he passed by.

'If only Lydia and the other girl at Beacon Hills High could see me now,' thought Stiles. 'They'd know what they're missing out on.'

That's right. Stiles Stilinski was over Lydia Martin. If that bitch wanted a spoiled bastard like Jackson, so be it. He wasn't going to waste his time anymore. He could have any girl he wanted now anyway.

The young alpha was crossing the street when a blue sports car speeded down the street and quickly stopped, two inches in front of Stiles. The young alpha's face held no emotions. He just calmly walked over to the driver's side of the vehicle. In the car was a blue eyed man somewhere in his forties. His hair was brown with a few gray strands here and there. It was thin, but not so thin to the point you could see his scalp. His forehead and around his mouth had wrinkles. The man's expression was one of shock.

Stiles tapped on the window and the older man rolled down the window. The werewolf lowed his shades to reveal his chocolate brown eyes and said,

"Hey, buddy, next time drive a little faster. You missed me."

"I'm sorry," said the man. "I wasn't paying attention."

"I bet. What, were you texting your twenty-one year old girlfriend on your smart phone while driving your sports car? It always pisses me off when I see old farts trying to act young."

The man's eyes darkened as he glared at the teen alpha. "I'm not that old! And I still have a "dumb" phone, not a smart phone. And _FYI_, I'm single. My wife died thirteen years ago. It's just me and my sixteen year old son."

"My bad. And sorry about your wife. My mom died four years ago, so it was just me and my dad 'till I moved here alone. But seriously, you could've killed me. These kinds of car are ment for young people, not older people who can't handle their power."

"I can drive just fine, thank you. I was just. . . . . wishing my boy luck. He's trying out for the basketball team at school."

Stiles could hear his heart skip a beat and could see a case in the passenger seat of the car. It looked a lot like a case Chris Argent would have. A case filled with guns, wolfsbane bullets, and other weapons used to kill werewolves.

"Uh huh," nodded Stiles, not believing the man, but knew better to say anything. "Well, be careful next time, buddy."

"My name's Jeremy."

"Stiles."

"So, Stiles, you said you no longer live with your father. Who are you staying with? You look to only be seventeen. Still too young to live alone."

"Who or if I'm staying with anyone is non of your business, Jeremy. I can't take care of myself. Hell, when I lived with my dad, it was me taking care of him."

Stiles had been living in an abandon cabin in the woods.

"I see. And I see neither of your parents taught you any manners."

Stiles shot him a glared and held back a growl.

"My son and I just moved here yesterday," said Jeremy. "Is there anything about this town I need to know?"

"Pay attention to the road to avoid going to the slammer for running down some kid."

The hunter rolled his eyes.

"Other than that, nothing," said Stiles. "This town is pretty quiet and boring. Nothing really happens here. It's safe."

"No where is safe, Stiles. There's danger everywhere you go. You never know who or what is out there, ready to kill."

Jeremy had this look in his eyes that was all too familiar to Stiles.

"Right," said the werewolf. He pushed his sunglasses up, covering his eyes again. "Well, have a good afternoon."

As the teen walked away, Jeremy looked at his suspiciously before starting the car back up and drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy pulled up in front of Jefferson High. He turned to the black haired, green eyed sixteen year old sitting in the passenger seat next to him. The kid wore jeans, sneakers, and a loose dark gray long sleeved t-shirt. The sleeves would cover most of his hands leaving only his finger visible if he didn't roll up and the neck was so loose you could see both of his shoulders. He was hugging his backpack close to him.

"You have everything, Victor?" Jeremy asked his son.

"Yes, Dad," said the boy.

"Books?"

"Yes."

"Folders?"

"Yup."

"Calculator?"

"Uh-huh."

"Butterfly knife?"

"Daaaaaaaad."

"I only want you to be safe, Son," Jeremy said.

Victor sighed. "I know, Dad," he said softly.

Jeremy pulled his son into a hug and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Victor."

"Love you too."

"Be careful."

"I will."

Victor got out of the car and closed the door. His father told him he'd pick him up after school and waved goodbye as he drove away. Victor waved back until he was gone.

He turned around to face the school and sighed. Another town, another new school. Victor and his dad always had to move around. But that's what happens when your dad is a hunter.

Victor walked towards the school and was stopped by two big guys. They looked exactly the same. Both were really tall and bulky, had short blond hair, hazel eyes, wore the same clothes, and looked way too old to still be in high school.

"H-hi," Victor forced out. He was scared.

"Hi. I'm Still and this is Till," other of them said.

"And we're here to collect the new student fee," the other said.

"N-new st-student fee?"

"Yeah," said Still. "All new students here pay a fee."

"So pay up," said Till.

Victor took a step back. "B-but I don't-"

"Hey, dumb and dumber!"

The hunter's son and the twins turned to see a kid wearing a brown leather jacket walking over.

"I thought I made myself clear last time," said Stiles, giving the twins a look.

They both gulped. "R-right. Sorry, Stiles." They scurried off. Stiles smirked at their retreating forms.

"Sorry about them," Stiles said to Victor. "Still and Till are the bullies here at Jefferson High. They think they can just busy students around just because they're bigger than them. Losers think they're hot shit, but they're pathetic. They've been in high school for eleven years and are still only juniors."

He held out his hand. "I'm Stiles."

Victor shook it. "I'm Victor."

"So, you new here?"

"Yeah. My dad and I have been here for a week, but today is my first day of school. I've haven't even seen much of the town really."

"Been busy at home?"

"Uh, you can say that."

"Plan on joining any sports or clubs?"

"Not really. I'm not a sports kid."

-Ring!-

"We better get going," said Victor. "Don't wanna be late."

"You don't," said Stiles. "I don't go to school anymore." Before Victor could respond, Stiles said, "Nice meeting you, kid. Maybe we'll see each other again. You better get going."

"Uh, right, yeah. See ya."

Victor rushed into the school, Stiles watching him, thinking to himself with a smile.

* * *

Stiles had observed the people of Greenville for sometime now, trying to determine who to get to join his pack. At first, Stiles tried not to form one, but the urge to form his own pack was getting strong and Stiles didn't want to accidentally attack and turn anyone.

He needed to be smart about this. He couldn't just turn anyone who wanted it like Derek did. Being willing wasn't enough. Need needed to get to know them as a person, as a human, see what kind of person they were, make sure they knew what they were getting themselves into, if they were protect their alpha and packmates or run away. Derek just pick random losers who only cared about themselves. Stiles wasn't going to make the same mistake.

So far no one seemed worthy of being pack until he met Victor. Just be looking, Stiles saw the potential in him. He wanted to get to know Victor more, but because his dad was a hunter and Stiles was a werewolf, befriending Victor and making contact was out of the question, so he observed from afar.

He learned that Jeremy's wife was violently killed by a werewolf when Victor was only three and because of that, the hunter had become very overprotective of his son. The man falls apart when the boy gets a small papercut! His hunting buddies always give him shit about it, saying how he always babys Victor and how he'll never be a man.

And Stiles couldn't agree more because whenever Jeremy and the other hunters try to teach him anything, like shooting, Victor would get scared and panic. He almost shot some guy named Mac in the foot. And shot Drew in the shoulder. Victor curled up into a ball and cried his eyes out while Jeremy held him, trying to calm him down.

Stiles knew he couldn't keep doing this. He need to make contact and talk to Victor and be his friend if he wanted Victor to join him and be his beta. So he decided to was best to call in a friend for help.

The young alpha was enjoying some coffee in his cabin when someone knocked on his door. He opened the door to reveal a teenage girl his age with short black hair and blue eyes. She was black jeans, blue and black converse shoes, a blue crop top, an iron bracelet with silver around her right wrist, black bracelets on her biceps, and silver stud cross earrings.

She smiled. "Long time no see, Wolfman."

"Hey, Wanda. Come in."

Wanda was a witch from Illinois. Stiles met her in Nevada; she was getting some ingredients for a potion when she found the young wolf being attacked by vampires. She used a spell to stun the vamps and then used her magic to zap him and herself to the hotel room she was staying in. After Stiles healed, Wanda introduced herself and filled him in on what happened. The two supernatural seventeen year olds quickly became friends and a few days later, they had defeated the vampire clan that had tried to kill Stiles and had been attack people in town together. Before parting ways, they promised each other to keep in touch and call if they ever needed each other for anything.

"Thanks again, Wanda," said Stiles once they were in the kitchen. "I really appreciate it."

"Hey, what are friends for," said Wanda with a smile. "But I'm not sure it's smart trying to get a hunter's son to join your pack. Also, from what you told me, this kid doesn't sound like he'd make a good beta."

"Trust me. I know how to read people; read who they are and what they can become. It may take a while, but I'm sure Victor will make a great beta. He might even be my second. But that's not a for sure 'cause I need more than one beta to make a pack and I might find someone who would be a better second."

"Okay, it's your call."

The witch pulled out a gold ring with an aquamarine stone on it out of her pocket and gave it to the alpha wolf.

"Aquamarine? I wasn't born in March. I was born in November, my birthstone is topaz."

"Har-Har. I hexed that ring so now it's an invisibility ring. Put it on and you become completely invisible. The kid's dad won't know you're in his house."

Stiles slipped on the ring and turned invisible.

"It's works! I can't see you!" Wanda exclaimed with joy.

"Did you doubt it would work?" asked Stiles, taking the ring off and putting it in his pocket.

"No. I just get excited when my spells and hexes work." She handed him a folded piece of paper. "This is a truth spell. You may need it if someone's being a stubborn jackass and won't be honest with you. It's written in English because I know you sometimes have trouble with Latin."

"Not my fault. If I had known I'd be dealing with the supernatural for the rest of my life, I'd've taken Latin in high school instead of Spanish."

Wanda giggled. "Of course." She placed some viles filled with dark blue/purple liquid in them on the table. "This potions are for wiping memories. If you can't them to dink it or can't pour it in their drink, you can just throw it at them."

"Kinda like they did in the show Charmed. Thanks. I might need these."

"Oh, and one more thing."

She pulled out an average looking black and silver pen. The wolf examined it.

"Is this supposed to turn into a sword when I click it? Of maybe shoot lasers?"

"No. I bewitched that pen to work like a teleporter. Just think of a place you want to go or of a person you want to go to, click the pen, and you're there."

Stiles held the pen up. "A teleporter. Thousands of scientists will be so proud." The young alpha pulled the witch into a hug. "Thanks a lot, Wanda. You're awesome."

"I know," smiled Wanda. "Good luck."


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy opened the door to Victor's room and saw his son lay on his bed, reading a comic book.

"You okay, Victor?" he asked. "I thought I heard noises."

"No noises, Dad," said Victor. "Just me. Alone. Reading. Nothing else."

"Okay. Well, it's nine thirty and I need to wake up early tomorrow, so I'm hitting the hay. I know you don't have school tomorrow, but try not to stay up too late."

"Kay. Night."

"Good night, Son."

Jeremy closed the door and headed off to his own room. Once they heard the hunter's door close, Stiles took off his invisibility ring.

"See? Still hasn't caught me."

"If you're not careful, he will, one of these day," said Victor.

"You worry too much," said Stiles. The alpha looked though Victor's CD collection. "You like Britney Spears?" he asked, holding the CD up. "She sucks! You know her voice is just synthesized, right?"

"Lay off!" yelled Victor, throwing a pillow at the werewolf, who caught it and threw it back.

"Don't be such a baby," smirked Stiles.

"I thick we should stop this," said Victor. "We've been at this for four months."

"Your dad's not gonna catch me."

"It's not just that. I just don't think it's a good idea for me to have a werewolf for a friend. I'm supposed to be a hunter."

"I think we both know you'll never be a hunter. Not at the rate you're going in. Your dad babied you and is still babying you. I'm pretty sure he's not even putting his whole heart into the thought of you going into the business. He's _way_ too overprotective."

Victor lower his head. "If you think I'm so pathetic, why are you hanging out with me?"

'I don't think you're pathetic,' thought Stiles. 'I think you could be a great beta wolf if you let go of your fears and worries. You need to be more confident.'

"Because you're a cool guy, Vic. I enjoy your company. Now no whiner babying. Please!"

Victor rolled his eyes. "I wasn't whining."

"Sure you weren't, baby."

"Get out!"

"Fine. See ya tomorrow."

Stiles jumped out the window and ran towards the woods. It's been for months since he started hanging out with Victor in secret. It didn't take long to become his friend; kid was new to the town, plus a lot of the kids at his new school picked on him. Poor kid needed a friend. It's also been two months since he told Victor he was a werewolf. He freaked out at first, even started screaming for his dad, until Stiles calmed him down and pointed out that if he wanted to kill him, he'd already been dead.

The young alpha was half way home when he heard the sound of safety clip of a hand clip off.

"Hand up and turn to face me slowly, mutt."

Stiles did as he was told with a bored look on his face. He was soon facing a handsome nineteen year old with brown hair and gray eyes. He wore black cargo pants, a brown shirt with no sleeves, and black boots. He held a winchester handgun, pointed straight at Stiles.

"Oh no, you caught me," said Stiles, voice deadpan and dripping with sarcasm.

"Now, now, no need for sarcasm, kid," said the hunter, smirking.

"Dude, I'm seventeen. You're only two years older than me. Don't call me kid."

"Than what should I call you?"

"Try my name. It's Stiles. You?"

"Ross."

"Ross. Okay, Ross. You gonna shoot me now?"

"I might. Depends on you. What are you doing with that Victor kid? Trying to buddy-buddy with him to get close to his dad to kill him?"

"No. What? Just because I'm a werewolf, I can't have any friends?"

"Yeah, but with a hunter's son? Kinda risky, don't ya think?"

"Guess risky is my middle name."

Ross smiled. "I like you. You're funny."

"You're one of the very few people out there who thinks so. Most people think I'm annoying and stupid."

"Most people don't know how to take a joke or appreciate good humor." Ross lowered his weapon. "Look, you seem harmless, so I'm going to pretend I didn't see you. Just promise me you'll never hurt Victor or his dad. They're good people and you hurt them, wolfsbane bullet to the head, man."

"Gotcha. And I'd never hurt Victor or his family."

"Good."

Ross turned around and walked away. Stiles watched his leave before heading home himself. Just like when he first saw Victor, Stiles saw a potential beta in Ross.

'What's with me trying to be hunters, hunters-in-training, and sons of hunters to join my pack?'

Stiles went inside his cabin and fell asleep in his bed.


End file.
